carodejky_dalsigeneracefandomcom-20200214-history
Děj - první část
Wyatt, Chris, Melinda, Tamora a Kat žijí v domě sestřenice Prudence Johnny, zkráceně P.J. nebo prostě Prue. Prue se zdá její obvyklý sen o podivném muži varujícím ji o velké hrozbě. Následně ji probudí a vzbudila tak nechtěně i Tamm. Mel vzbudil budík, kvůli pohovoru. Ke dveřím domu přichází Henry, ve snaze se nastěhovat. Otevírá mu Wyatt, zatímco Chris s Mel jsou v kuchyni. Tamora s Prue diskutuje její sen v koupelně a Henry se připojuje k sezení v kuchyni. Kat se konečně vyhrabe z postele a zabírá si dolní koupelnu. Tamm napadá, že katastrofuje může představovat její bratr Henry, kvůli kterému se všichni nakonec pobijí – kluci vs. holky a dům skončí v troskách. Prue jí říká, že se pokoušela dostat vidění, ale neměla úspěch. Henry se vyptává na hackera H2 – což je on sám a na podsvětí. Mel žadoní o chrtovo auto, což se mu moc nezamlouvá, ale nakonec svolí. Wyatt se snaží z Henryho dostat, co vyváděl. Dostavuje se i Kat. Zjevuje se Patrisha zjistit, co je nového. Mel naštěstí mizí z plné kuchyně, aby se upravila. Prue končí debatu s Tam a pak se odzáří do kuchyně, kde rýpe do Henryho. Ten odpovídá lehce naštvaně a snaží se vykroutit ze všech nařčení. Tamora se přidává k sezení v kuchyni a objímá bratra. Trisha se dožaduje kávy, kterou nedostane a musí si ji udělat sama. Pak navrhuje Chrisovi, aby se stal jejím modelem a ten, i přes přemlouvání Prue s Wyattem a Tamm odmítá. Wyatt dopíjí kávu a z přeplněné kuchyně míří do P3, zatímco si Patrisha stěžuje na školu. Henry chtěl volno a do magické školy, kvůli nerozluštitelné knize od Merlina a rád by sebou vzal ostatní. Mel si bere Chrisova Citroena C3 a míří na kliniku Ewer Mary na Geary Boulevard, kde má pohovor. Melinda doráží na kliniku a jde na pohovor s paní Bealovou, která se ptá, jestli Phoebe Halliwellová není její matka. Mel je trochu nervózní, ale po počátečním plácání se to zlepší. Paní Bealová se Melindy ptá na stáž v Londýně. Ona vypravuje co a jak a bez kouzel, což je pro ni důležité, následuje žádost o příkladové řešení situace. Mel pokračuje v pohovoru a vede si opravdu dobře. Dostává psychologický test, na který mají tolik času, kolik chce. Trisha si stěžuje na Chrise, ale pak jí někdo volá a ona po zmatené výmluvě mizí. Prue odchází do svého pokoje, aby si našla něco o Merlinovi. Dočte se, že stárl pozpátku a měl jasnovidecké schopnosti. Mizí za ostatními, aby jim sdělila svůj nález a přidává něco o Lone Wolfovi. Chris slibuje všechny vzít do Magické školy, jen co se převlékne z pyžama. Po převléknutí Chris všechny přenáší do Dlouhé Chodove Škole, odkud se vydávají do knihovny, kde si u knihovnice vyžádají knihy o Merlinovi. Henry žádá o knihu v nerozluštitelném jazyce. Wyatt odjel do P3, kde se noří do práce. Do P3 přichází dívka představující se jako alex Applewhitová s tím, že by ráda angažmá v klubu. Wyatt ji zve dál a nabízí něco k pití. Alex nabídku přijímá a nabízí ukázku svého umění, zatímco přemýšlí, jak Wyatta sbalit. Ten se vyptává na její skládání, které neprovozuje a Alex nabízí zazpívat Perfect Day. Dnešek, kdy Alex chtěla zpívat volný není, ale konec týdna ano. Wyatt ji přináší přivolanou kytaru a Alex začíná. Wyattovi se to líbí a žádá další píseň. Alex kolem sebe cítí bleskohyb. Objevují se démoni. Knihovnice nese Henrymu více knih, hlavně ty nejstarší a žádá Chrise o výlet do podsvětí. Tomu se moc nechce a Prue jim říká, aby dávali pozor. Henry se začítá do knih. Prue se dotýká nějaké knihy ve snaze dostat vidění, které dostane a ukazuje jí Knihu Stínů na půdě. Kat se ptá co viděla, stejně jako ostatní hoří netrpělivostí, snad až na Henryho. Prue zvoní v uších a následně popisuje, co viděla. Tamm si jde taky vybrat nějakou knihu. Neví jakou, ale nechává to náhodě. Chris se nad Prueiným viděním trochu pozastavuje. Tamoru zaujímá kniha s názvem: Elementálové. Píše se tam o živlech a elementálech – Ohnivci, Vodnáři, Letci, Zemětřasovi, Ledovci a Jiskřiči. Nabízí ji Prue a pomocí telepatie si všímá Melindiných problémů. Mel skončila s testy a od paní Bealové se dozvídá, že uspěla. Dostává smlouvu a další den v osm hodin má nástup. Je nadšená a odjíždí domů, kde chce všem sdělit tu radostnou novinu. Tam se před ní objevuje démon a ona se jej pokouší vybuchnout. To démona jen trochu odhodí, ale jinak nic. Hodí po ní ohnivou kouli, v níž se prohání vítr. Mel se pokouší útok odrazit a přenáší se za stěnu aby viděla. Pomocí hvězdy se dostává do předsíně, přivolává si athame a háže ji po démonovi a pak posílá Knihu stínů Chrisovi do Magické Školy. Wyattovi se Alexino zpívání líbí, ale všímá si, že ji něco rozptyluje a tak jde za ní. Když je u ní na pódiu, objevují se tři démoni. Jdou po Alex. Ta vyčkává, co Wyatt udělá. Démon se kterým bojuje Mel odráží athame. Ohnivá koule se rozprskne a uvolní vítr v sobě. Ve škole se objevuje Kniha. Chris okamžitě rozděluje úkoly. S Tamorou půjde domů a zbytek zůstane ve škole. Pak se s Tamm přenáší domů. Démon háže ohnivou kouli. Chris vysílá blesk, který kouli ničí, uvolňuje vítr a démona jen zraní. Melinda se pokouší veršovat, aby zničila démona, za předpokladu že se Tamora s Chrisem přidají. Tamora na démona vysílá proud vody, který démona trochu zpomalí a všichni opakují kouzlo, zatímco se snaží se nesmát. Je totiž celkem vtipné. Výsledek je uspokojivý, protože démon vybuchuje. Tamm uvažuje o to, co se to vlastně děje. Prue se pokouší vyvolat si další vidění i přes následky co potom přicházejí a prozatím se rozhodne projít si knihu. Henry nachází kouzlo na zvýšení schopností, které ovšem vyžaduje oběť. Pak se ptá Kat, zda ví, co se děje. Ta informuje o uspokojivém vývoji doma, zatímco Prue našla démona ze svých snů –Colea Trunera. Čte se o jeho lidské části a stejně tak i o té démonské. Wyatt chce vědět, co démoni po něm chtějí a snaží se Alex poslat domů. Ta jej ujišťuje, že uživí magie je v pořádku a vodou odráží tři ohnivé koule. Proti leticím kamenům ale nic nezmůže. Ty Wyatt přenáší pryč. Pak sebe i Alex přenáší do své kanceláře. Tam se ujišťuje, jestli je v pořádku. Prue přichází na to, že Cole byl milencem její matky. Ukazuje ostatním stránky o Celeovi a sděluje jim, že to o něm se jí pravidelně zdá. Pak se začítá do knihy o Elementálech. Kat evrhuje sen magicky upravuje tak, aby Prue mohla zjistit víc. Alex ujišťuje Wyatta, že je v pořádku a dluží mu vysvětlení. Ale to už přišli démoni a začínají střílet kameny. Wyatt se rozzlobí, že mu ničí klub a říká Alex, že ji pošle domů a postará se o démony. Chris e rozčílí a rád by věděl, jak démon mohl umět to, co uměl. Pak zjišťuje, jestli někdo není raněn. Tamora všechny informuje o tom, že to vypadá jako moc elementálů a ptá se Mel, jak uspěla při pohovoru. Chrise napaá, že získali moc díky sílu sacím Athame a slibuje, že se zeptá starších. Prue s Kat diskutují o reálnosti Stragte a Andromedy a diskutují o vířivém proudu, existenci hyperprostoru a červích děr, což místní knihovnici poměrně popouzí. Kt říká že by asi měly přestat a v tu chvíli vycítí Wyattovy problémy, s tím, že on nejspíš pomoc nepotřebuje a že by se šikla noc, kvůli informacím. Pak se ptá Henryho, proč je tak zahloubaný. Prue se ptá Kat, jestli neumí urychlit čas a říká, že neví, jestli se ve snu dokáže udržet. Henry pročítá knihu o Magických schopnostech, v níže se píše jak získat víc moci. Říká Kat, že přemýšlí nad jazykem knihy z dob Merlinových. Kat Prue radí, aby se kvůli času poradila s ostatními a navrhuje jí kouzlo, aby se udržela ve snu. Pak zkouší odčarovat knihu. Alex odmítá Wyattovu nabídku o odeslání do bezpečí. A aby to i dokázala, naplnila jednomu démonovi plíce vodou, čímž jej utopila. Jeho kolegům se to nelíbilo a tak vypálily ohnivé koule s kamennými projektily. Wyatta lehce děsí Alexina moc. Přesto telekineticky posílá ohnivé koule na démony. Ti vybuchují a Alex říká, že začne vysvětlovat. Ještě před tím ale požádá o přesunutí mrtvých těl démonů. Wyatt se cítí trochu unavený a trochu se zapomíná. Alexin hlas ho vrací zpět a po omluve vybuchuje mrtvé tělo. Pak se ptá, jestli je Alex v pořádku. Alex jej ujišťuje že je a říká mu, že se v podsvětí děje něco podivného, protože se démoni snaží povraždit elementály a sebrat jim moc a přemýšlý, proč je tak nesmělý a její balící techniky nevyšly. Pak yvsvětluje co je zač, co jsou to elementálové, že jsou neutrální a o povídá mu o tom, jak je vraždí. Wyatt dumá, jestli Alex přišla jen kvůli vystoupení. Pak říká, že Alex měla nejspíš štěstí, když ji přepadli v klubu s ním. Navrhuje jít domů, na poradu s ostatními a říká Alex o snem Prue. Alex trochu žárlí, ale vynadá si, protože neví o koho jde. Pak vypráví o névém vůdci podsvětí, který shromažďuje obří armádu. Doma se opět objevuje Patrisha s vlasy od barvy a ptá se, kde je kdo. Mezi tím si čte smsku a píše poznámku do mobilu. Chris na Trishu kříčí, že jsou v zahradě a ptá se jí na problém, co měla předtím. Tamm zachytili telepaticky něco o Trishe, ale vyrušuje ji Chris s připomínkou, že má směnu v kavárně. Tamora vyletí jak střelená, aby stihla směnu, která už jistě začala. Mel oznamuje, že má práci a hledá smlouvu. Teoriezuje nad démony s mocí alementálů, jestli to není potomek elementále a démona – elementálodémon, zkráceně „mentál“. Chris má z Mel radost a pak jí říká, co ví z magické školy, žádá Patrishu aby se postrala o Merl a mizí Nahoru. Trisha se trochu rozčiluje, že už není dítě a pak je ujišťuje, že neměla průšvih, jen nedodělanou práci. V tu chvíli se od stropu začnou snášet stříbrná pera a zjeví se malý andílek se zlatými vlasy, modrými očima, na sobě zlatou róbu a ze zad mu trčí jasně stříbrná křidélka. Dává Trishe červenou obálku nadepsanou zlatým písmem – Jejím jménem. Pak andílek zmizí a zůstane po něm jen několik stříbrných per na zemi. Tamora je z návštěvy andílka taky vyvedená z míry, ale musí letět do práce. Po nalezení botech vybíhá, aby se nemusela přenášet.Při svém běhu se jí povede smést Biancu, Chrisovu přítelkyni, se kterou má velmi dobrý vztah. Zdraví ji, ale i přes radost, je vidět že má starosti. Tamora jí ozamuje, že je Chris nahoře, aniž by věděla co chce říct a pak, protože si všímá jejího výrazu se stará, jestli se něco neděje. Bianca původně chtěla jít za Chrisem, ale mění plány a chce mluvit s Tamm. Navrhuje rozhovor v její kavárně. Bianca je trochu nervózní a hladí si břicho – příčinu jejích starostí. Tamora přikyvuje a bere kamarádku do kavárny. Melinda nachází smlouvu a i ona zírá na neobvyklou zásilku. Pak odpochoduje do pokje, studujíc smlouvu a nechávajíc Patrishu o samotě. Jenže dočíst ji jí nebylo souzeno a mizí v bílých světýlkách. Ocitá se na zalesněném kopci, uprostřed pentagramu ze zapálených svící, kde ji vítá žena v modrých šatech. Mel nasazuje obranný postoj, ale pak se ptá, kde to vlastně je. Bombarduje ji otázkami a pak se ji pokusí zmrazit. Dívka nezmrzla. Vítá Mel v Bostonu a soudí, že přichází z budoucnosti. Vysvětluje, že provedla rituál na zachování Melindiných sil a chce vědět, co je to telefon. Wyatt chvíli uvažuje, jestli se je Alex nesnaží infiltrovat a jeho nedůvěra k Alex stoupá. Říká jí o Prue a nabízí jí svezení do domu, kde si chce promluvit s Prue a chce mít Alex u sebe. Alex vidí jeho pochyby a přemýšlí, jak ho má přesvědčit. Navrhuje využití empatika, který by mohl vyvrátit její zlé úmysly. Nebo telepata. Wyatt se zajímá, jak to klubu přišla a následně se omlouvá, za svou nedůvěru. Alex odpovídá, že přijela MHD a že jej chápe, ale přesto chce, aby ji někdo prověřil a on měl jistotu. Wyatt též trvá na prověření od Prue či Tamory nebo Kat. Navrhuje návštěvu kavárny, kde má směnu jeho sestřenice Tamora. Bianca Tamoře slibuje alibi pro šéfovou a ptá se, jestli zapomněla (což bývá častější verze), nebo se něco stalo. Pak poněkud zdráhavě říká, že sice problém má, ale není nadpřirozeného původu. A chce po Tamm, aby jí slíbila, že to Chrisovi neřekne, dokud se sama nerozhodne mu to říct. Tamm odpovídá, že se stalo něco mezi tím a pak zapomněla a slibuje, že bude mlčet a nebude myslet v nevhodné společnosti a pak podrží Biance dveře do kavárny. Bianca má obavy, že by v kavárně mohl být chrtův známý, jehož nezná, ale vstupuje. Šéfová Tamoře vynadá, ale nijak zvlášť, na její pozdní příchody si už téměř zvykla. Navíc přivedla zákaznici, což je plus. Tamm se převléká, plní hlavní povinnosti, co se obsluhy týče a pak zve Baincu, aby si něco dala. Kniha, jíž se Kat pokoušela odčarovat kouzlem zůstala pořád stejná – kouzlo selhalo a knihovnice je informuje, že to už zkoušela spousta lidí a nikdo neuspěl. Kat si myslí, že to kouzlo možná potřebuje větší sílu. Prue zjišťuje, že podobné znaky viděla ve své závěrečné práci o Stonehenge, ukazuje poznámky z PDA i ostatním. Jedná se pravděpodobně o nějaký druh run. Shodnost znaků nabízí možnost že ve Stonehenge je více, než se obecně myslelo. I Prue se přidává s nápadem spojit síly, což se Kat líbí. Pak se ptá bratra, co v té knize vlastně hledá. Alex si ráda dá, něco na uklidnění a tak s návštěvou kavárny souhlasí a vypráví o bojích, které má tak třikrát až čtyřikrát do týdne. Ujišťuje Wyatta, že za nedůvěru se omlouvat nemusí, chápe to, protože jejich setkání vskutku bylo poměrně podezřelé. Wyatta těší alexin přístup i to, že souhlasí. U kavárny jí podrží dveře, jako pravý gentleman. Alex děkuje a koketuje. Kavárna je krásné a příjemné místo. Alex si okamžitě všímá Tamory s Baincou, i když neví, kdo to je. Zatímco si sedají ob-stolek k dívkám, zaslechne kousek rozhovoru, o tom, že je jedna z dívek těhotná s jakýmsi Chrisem a ptá se Wyatta, co si dá. Bianca nechápe, jak může bydlet šest lidí v jednom domě a nezabít se. Dává si banánový shake. Tamm přidává na seznam šesti lidí i Henryho, který se objevil ráno, což už je sedm lidí. Přináší koktejly a zkoumá náladu v kavárně. Pak už se těší na to, co jí kamarádka chce říct. Bianca spouští a začíná, že má Chrise ráda, oba se mají rádi, milují se a pak z ní vypadne, že je těhotná. Konečně se Bianca cítí mnohem lépe, než kdy za posledních čtrnáct dní. Prue přemýšlí nad původem písma a uvažuje nad Stonehenge. Taky by ráda věděla, co Henry shání za tajemství v oné knize. Do knihovny se přináší Chris se špatnými zprávami. Starší neví, co se v podsvětí děje ale ví, proč jdou po elementálech. Jednou za tisíc let, se prý má narodit nejmocnější elemantál všech dob. Jeho schopnosti nebudou jen ovládat jeden živel, ale všechny co existují. A tomu se zlo snaží předejít že všechny žijící elementály vyhladí, protože těch tisíc let je letos, takže letos se má narodit velice mocné dítě. A přirozeně, taková moc má být od přírody dobrá. Melinda se dívce omlouvá s tím, že měla těžký den a její přivolání to ještě zhoršilo. Představuje se a snaží se zjistit, jaký je vlastně rok. Dívka se představuje jako Cassanda Wareenová a oznamuje jí, že se ocitla v roce sedmnáct set třicet čtyři a zajímá se, odkud přišla Melinda. Mel je nadšená a Cassandru objímá, protože ví, že je to její předkyně. Odpovídá, že přišla z jiného tisíciletí, což je skoro dostatečná odpověď a ptá se, co má za problém a zdali jsou v bezpečí před lovci čarodějnic. Cassandra je velmi zaskočená z Melina chování, ale ujišťuje ji, že jsou v bezpečí. A taky říká, že se svou mocí se jich dokáže přijít na to, když něco objeví a zbavit se důkazů. Dává jí šaty, aby zapadla. Wyatt doufá, že Tamina šéfka nebude vyvádět a dumá, jestli už tam je. Trochu jej překvapí, že tam je Bianca a obě dvě zdraví a sám se ptá, co si Alex dá. Ta chce ledovou čokoládu, protože kávu nepije. Tamoru Biančina novinka překvapí, ale gratuluje jí a chce vědět, jak dlouho už. Pak zdraví Wyatta s neznámou vívkou a snaží se zjistit, zda něco zaslechli. Ovšem normálním způsobem. Pak je jde obsloužit. Biancu přerušení rozhovoru rozladí, ale po zjištění, že je to Chrisův starší bratr, jí to už tolik nevadí. Se zájmem si prohlíží Alex, protože ji ještě neviděla a doufá, že obsluha nepotrvá dlouho. Mel se převléká za křoviskem a vyzvídá, proč ji přivolala, když je tak dobrá čarodějka. Cassandra odpovídá, že kdyby byla dobrá, nezjevila by se ona a vysvětluje, že začaly mizet dobré čarodějky a dala se do hledání démona. Když jej chytila, dozvěděla se, že nesní zabíje Warrenovy čarodějky, protože by tím ohrozil existenci svého pána a pak jí zmizel. Dodává, že chce zjistit kdo je jeho pánem, protože to vypadá, že je to někdo z jejich rodu, což se jí nelíbí. Tamm se vydává převzít objednávku Wyatta a Alex. Ten, po zběžném prohlédnutí lístku si objednvá horkou, hořkou čokoládu, zatímco Alex ledovou. Pak jí představuje Tamoru, jako tu, která provede kontrolu a Tamoře představuje Alex, která má problémy s D, což je kód pro démony mezi smrtelníky. Pak sestřence vysílá myšlenku, která obsahuje stručné sdělení a žádost o prohledání její hlavy. Kat po vyslechnutí novinek souhlasí, že to jsou velmi špatné zprávy. Prue do sebe věci začínají zapadat. Musí se ve snu zdržet, aby se od Colea dozvěděla co nejvíce a přidává přirovnání k Lone Wolfovi.